People are not always who you think
by kvv2.0
Summary: When Austin uncovers some his fathers secrets who will get hurt and whose perspective will change...
1. Prologue

**Soooo... this is ma first story on ma own 'case I have another story called 'I'm in love with ma sister(!)' but that's wid me and ma friends.. it actuall just a filler like it's just 267 words but i'm a working on it. sooo... yeah enjoy**

Prologue

My name is Ross Moon. I am 35 years old and divorced so I changed my last name back to Moon; it was however Marano, but it did not work out... We live in Miami, and by "we" I mean me and my son Austin, Austin Moon... Yes the overnight internet sensation! Anyway, I am a single parent and actually... its kind of fun. I spend tons of time with Austin, we enjoy practically all the same things and we look alike. I mean we could even be the same person(!)

Hi. My name is Austin Moon, the overnight internet sensation and I am 17. I used to live with both my mum and dad in New York, but they got divorced when I was 8 and then my dad and I moved to Miami... It would be nice to have my mum around but my dad is totally AWSOME!  
I love team Austin and Ally because it is just so much fun. Ally and I have been dating for about a year now and... I know this is not 'manly', but... IT'S SOO MUCH FUN!...Ahem...

Hey. I am All Dawson, I am 17 and I live in Miami with my dad. My mum and dad split up years ago but they still are friends. My mum works in Africa as a monkey researcher. We own a music store called Sonic Boom.  
My boyfriend, Austin (yes I know it was expected) is soo much fun to be around and talk to. I even love his house... although his dad does give me the creeps...

**that was it for now I know boring not interesting but as I said filler and i'm a working on it, but I need support cause I jst want it too interest you so review again really sorry jst a filler**


	2. The very beginning

**So a massive shout out to my very first follower and favourite...er...Hannah1796! *crowd goes wild* so anywhoes her is Chapter 2 The very Beginning. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise apart from the plot.**

**Austin POV:**

"Alright dudes and dudeets,**(AN: my brother says that all the time)**remember to study hard over winter break. Keep reading an-"

Our teacher, Mr Donohew, was lecturing us on how to 'stay safe' during winter break. I mean what is the worst that could happen during just two weeks... Me and Ally get locked in a basement, with a psychotic rapist... I should REALLY lay off the fanfiction...

"Also try not to act d-"

RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

He was cut off by the bell signalling the end of school. YES! winter break here I come.

* * *

"Hey Austin,"

"Hey Dez,"

"What up!"

"so do you have any ideas for winter break. Cause I was thinking,"

"Well that must have been hard(!) Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need to lay down?..." I know it sounds rude, but Dez is a very...**odd**...character- to say the least- sometimes and...well.. how do I say this nicely... not the sharpest tool in the tool box.

" Ha...Ha...Ha..., very funny. But as I was saying before I was soo rudely interrupted. We should hang out at your place for the first week, that way we can plan for shows and stuff."

"Wow. That was actually a really good idea..." "I am so proud of you man*sniffles*" I say this part as I put my hand on his shoulder.

" whatever. Lets just ask Trish and Ally to see if they will come."

" Hey guys," Ally chirpied

Speaking of.

" Hey babe, Trish. You know Dez thought-" at this point their mouths had dropped.

" I know it surprised me to. Any way we, well he, thought that you guys could stay at mine during the first week of winter break so we could plan for shows and stuff."

" Wow Dez, that was actually a really good idea.." Trish began to say, it sounded sweet at first but the evil glimmer in her eyes begged to differ.

" Did it hurt? Are you okay?" she asked trying her best to look as concerned as possible.

" That is EXACTLY what I said!"

" You guys(!), I think it is very possible that Dez could have and has had a good idea." Ally stated. I just think she was trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you Ally. I the smart Dez that I am thinks that was very kind of you to say."

"Your welcome!" she chimed and smiled. Urgh why does she always have to be all kind, sweet, friendly, polite and adorabl-

"Austin you do know you're thinking aloud... right..." I was damn it!

" Yes, yes you were."

"That was out loud too!" I whine

" Yep, you know I think you have a problem and just to let you know Ally's cheeks are now as red as a fire truck(!)" Trish exclaimed.

"TRISH! You did NOT have to say that out loud!" Ally scolded

"Sorry"

"Any ways you guys you to staying over for a week, you know after asking your parents and stuff?"

"Sure!" they all chimed. Sweet this is going to be THE best winter break EVER!

"That was out loud again," Dez sing-songed.

"Shut-up"**(AN: I have these kinds of convos ALL the time)**

**No-ones POV:**

Little did Austin know all that was about to change...

* * *

**Soo that chapter 2. Let know ALL your thoughts. Is it me or does this seem kind of rushed... Anywhoes REVIEW!**

**LIKE NOW! (If your still reading now I noe u have not followed instructions)**


End file.
